Demons 3
by Marcus Reloaded
Summary: Casey, Dan, Natalie and a colleague from the evening news find themselves in a nightmare when they accept a ticket for the opening of a new theatre...
1. A Strange Invitation

Title: Demons 3: Or How To Go Into A Theater To Watch A Movie And Find Yourself Fighting For Your Life.

Author: marco  
Fandom: Sports Night (crossover of sorts with the Italian horror movie 'Demons').  
Pairing:  
Summary: Casey and Dan go to a theatre to watch a movie, and then find themselves locked in as a strange epidemy seems to change people in the theatre into rabid killers...

Archive: Anywhere, but please ask first.  
Rating: R  
Parts: 1/?  
Status:  
Series/Sequel:  
Website: N/A  
Disclaimer: If I owned Sports Night, I doubt I'd have to write a disclaimer. But I don't. So I wrote it.  
Authors notes & Warnings: Demons is an italian movie in which a group of friends are locked in a theatre where a mysterious virus turns people into rabid, murderous, infernal creatures, the Demons of the title. They have to find out how to get out... and not be turned into one of their kind.

PART 1 - A MYSTERIOUS INVITATION.

It was a nice summer afternoon in NYC.

Casey McCall and Dan Rydell were walking around, in short-sleeved shirts, summer trousers, grey for Casey, black for Dan, and brown loafers, and were talking quite animately about something.

"You're not joking, are you?"

"No, Case, it's true."

"Puh-lease, it can't happen."

"But it did!"

Suddenly a strange-looking man interrupted them.

"Tickets, free tickets!"

"For what?" Danny asked curiously.

"A movie. They're inaugurating a new theatre and that means... free tickets! Want one?"

"Two, please."

Casey was a little suspicious of the offer, but chose wisely - or so he thought - to say nothing.

They then went to the theatre, where they met a colleague.

"Marcus, hi! Enjoying your vacations, huh?" Casey said.

"More or less..." Marcus then drawled off.

"What happened?" Danny said, picking off a bad vibe.

"I have been dumped two minutes ago by my girlfriend for some stud inside the theatre." Was his answer.

"Ouch." The other two men said sympathetically.

"So, can I tag along with you? It's boring to see a movie alone."

"Yeah!" the two men answered as one. "We're friends, after all."

And in they went.

"Hey, look!" Casey said as he noticed the movie posters hanging in the hall. "'Dawn Of The Dead'..."

"'Night Of The Living Dead'..." continued Danny.

"'Deep Red', 'Suspiria', 'Halloween'..." Marcus went on.

"'Blood And Black Lace'... It's a feast for horror movies lovers." Casey smirked.

"What's the movie, again?" he asked Danny.

"Ummm... 'Mask Of Nostradamus'. A group of teens find a mask that turns them into monsters and everyone who gets bitten by the monsters becomes one." Was the answer.

"Hey, a horror movie. Better get the seats near the hot chicks!" said a teasing - female - voice behind them.

"Natalie?" all three men turned to see her.

"Hey," she quipped, "can't a girl like scary movies?"

"'Do you like scary movies, Natalie?'" Marcus teased her, speaking in a fake 'stalker' voice.

"'You know I don't like that shit.'" Natalie continued.

"'Why not, too scary?'" Marcus teased again.

Natalie was going to give the exact reply from 'Scream', but was stopped by Dan's hand on her mouth, and his voice, that said "The theatre is at the end of the corridor, not here."

They went inside, picked four seats near the Emergency Exit and sat, Casey on the nearest seat, then Marcus, Dan and finally, Natalie.

The lights in the theatre shut off and the movie began. It was nice, and the foursome kept watching, unaware that a young girl, trying a demon mask off to scare her girlfriends, had cut her left cheek, and while in the bathroom to clean the wound, turned into a veritable monster.

They noticed it, however, when her first victim, one of her girlfriends, crashed the screen.

TBC


	2. Walled In

Demons 3, Part 2.

For disclaimers and all that jazz, refer to Part 1.

Everybody ran to see what was happening, and Marcus, being the News Hound that he is, was one of the firsts.

The girl was spitting green goo, and her eyes were yellow-red. She began to moan in an inhuman voice as claws made their way out of her nails and her teeth fell replaced by sharper ones.

Marcus ran back to the others; he didn't want to be anywhere near that… thing.

"God…" he murmured. "It's like in the movie."

Then, a dead hung woman appeared in the main corridor.

This was enough to get the whole population of the theatre screaming like banshees and running out to the main hall.

It was a true exodus; people were coming out from left, right and under, in a horrific frenzy. Everybody was screaming, yelping, howling, shouting, shrieking and crying for help. Some people fell and were almost trampled, wastebaskets fell down emptying themselves, heartbeats speeding the hell out.

Confusion and Terror were hitting full force.

The doors were closed, and everybody began to try to tear them off, including our four.

But when they managed to do it, they found walls.

"Fuck!" Casey screamed, panicking. "We're trapped, we're trapped!"

"The doors!" Marcus screamed, scared as all hell. "Somebody walled up the doors!"

Natalie almost lost it and screamed "I WANT TO GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! HELP!"

"Calm down," said Dan. "Don't lose your cool, guys. There have to be other doors out, haven't there?"

"Yeah, but they're probably at the other end of the building." Marcus answered. "And we don't have any weapon to defend ourselves with."

"Really?" Dan shot back, nudging his head towards the sword which was in the hands of a grotesque mannequin riding a Cagiva motorbike in the middle of the main hall, hands the young girl had taken the mask from.

"Ah." Marcus went and took it. "But that is enough only for one. What will you do?"

"Hide behind you, it's clear." Casey joked.

"So now, I'm the fall guy for the Demon question, huh?" Marcus answered.

"'Demon'?" Dan asked.

"They called them that way in the movie. The movie…" Marcus trailed off, trying to understand what was the thing that started it all.

"The movie! Yeah, it must be the movie!" A young woman, blond and blue-eyed, obviously a friend of the first two victims, screamed.

"It CAN'T be the movie!" Marcus shouted back. "I've already seen it in another theatre. This didn't happen there. Why here? Why now?"

"Interesting trivia ahead, guys." Natalie said. "Actually, this place, before being a theatre, was a warehouse where gangsters did their dirty deeds."

"Dirty deeds?" Casey asked.

"You know, murders, executions, mutilations, and stuff."

"Oh, nice. So we're right in the middle of Evil Inc. because of those guys who gave us the tickets?" Marcus said.

"No!" a young teen guy's voice rose. He stepped forward and our two favourite sportscasters recognized him - he was the guy who gave them the tickets.

"We've been deceived as you were." The young guy answered. "We've been engaged for the job by a certain Mr. U. N. Owen. We never saw him. He just sent us the tickets to give people with a letter that said we… we could watch the movie for free…" he then broke into tears.

"U. N. Owen. Unknown!" Dan said. "Like in Agatha Christie's "Ten Little Indians"!"

"Somebody drew up this big plan to have as big a massacre as they could get." Marcus said.

"By now, it's going to be widespread. We should stick together, and never, by any case, go anywhere near the Demons, huh?" Casey said.

"Who died and made you boss?" Dan asked.

"He's right though." Marcus interjected. "But now, let's go look for other exits!" he then screamed.

And everybody ran back in the corridors.

TBC


End file.
